


Heaven is a place on Earth with you

by decaffeinated_psychopathic_midget



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Just some cute fluff for Rellison, Yes its a Lana Del Rey Lyric, Yes its from Video Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffeinated_psychopathic_midget/pseuds/decaffeinated_psychopathic_midget
Summary: Allison is having a sexuality crisis over Renee and just some fluff.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Heaven is a place on Earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluff and how I think Rellison actually happened.

It has been a year since Seth died due to overdose.

Seth was Allison’s first love .

Even if he was an asshole to the world, Allison knew there was human left in him. That was actually what drew her closer to him, immature jock acting he put up around his teammates .

Allison wasn’t convinced though,she kept digging through the mask and one day she finally cracked it.

That’s what hurt her the most when Seth died , a person she loved so much that she spent all of her time trying to bring out the human in him, that he became a big part of her life.When he died she lost a big part of her

But then Renee came along . It’s not like she wasn’t in Allison’s life before all this , it's just that Allison hasn’t really seen Renne as anything but her best friend , but it was at this time that she saw Renee in a romantic way.

This scared Allison a lot and she felt guilty about liking Renee as early as she did after Seth died. She was having a sexuality crisis . But Renee , Renee has always been clear about her sexuality , she always was into women and she wasn’t scared or ashamed about it.

After a while Allison finally told Reene about her sexuality crisis.

“Hey you don’t need to worry about it now,okay?, I know you are going through a lot right now and it's also alright to not name your sexuality, you can like whoever you want. It's alright .”

“Don’t you want to know who she is?”Allison asked.

“Are you ready to tell me?”

“No,no..um-not yet”Allison answered with a small and knowing smile . Renee reciprocated it.

The only other person who knew about her sexuality then, was Nicky

“What ?Are you serious?, you like girls now?,OH MY FUCKING GOD, THAT’S AMAZING”

“Well who is it?” Nicky continued “I need the deets and i need them now”

“Well um-”

“But-” Nicky cut her off “only if you want to talk about it, like only if you feel comfortable”

“Well it's-uh well its Renee”

“Oh my fucking god” Nicky freaked out .

“That’s so cool , you both would make the greatest couple , you guys are going to be Exy’s power couple .”

“But did you tell her yet ?” Nicky continued.

“Yeah,no,” Allison answered.

“Oh ,okay”

That conversation brought Nicky and Allison close.

XXX

“ I think I’m Bi” Allison came out to Renee.

“That’s great” Renee said cheerfully.

XXX

“Did you tell her?” Nicky asked .

“I came out to her as bi and she said that it's great , I mean I don't know what to think, like , does she like me or not ?, but god is she pretty , I mean I want to tell her but , I’m scared she’s going to say no and I’ve never felt this way before , you know what I mean, like I never used to ask people out , they always used to ask me and oh my god, this is frustrating , and she is super nice to me , I can’t tell if she’s nice to me in a friendly way or in a flirty way . This is exhausting , how do people tell?”

“Okay , yeah so you sweetheart are having what’s called a gay panic right now , its normal for newbies such as yourself . And don’t worry I think she likes you too.”

“You do?”

“I do, yes” Nicky reassured her.

“Okay then.”

XXX

Allison and Nicky were on a shopping spree . This was a weekly routine they started doing once they grew close.

“I think, I'm going to tell Renee that I like her”

Nicky almost spit his coffee which was way too sweet for anyone’s liking.

“WHAT?” Nicky asked.

“Yeah I think it's time, I mean it's been over 3 months since I came out to her, and I’m in a great place with my mental health, so I think it's time.”

“Oh my god, that’s great, I’m so happy for you Allison” Nicky responded cheerfully.

“I’m doing it”

“You’re doing it” Nicky smiled.

“Do you have a plan , how are you going to tell her , are you going to take her somewhere special or are you going to go with the flow?” Nicky continued.

“ Well I was thinking of maybe taking her to the court and then ask her because I came out to her there and the court symbolises both of our freedom , it is the reason we are who we are today”

“That - that was beautiful” Nicky wiped out his fake tears.

Both of them started laughing at Nicky’s dramatic reaction.

XXX

“Hey Renee , Allison was looking for you , she asked me to ask you to come to the court,” Nicky said .

“Is everything alright?” Renee asked.

“Yeah, yeah uh, she wanted to ask you something,” Nicky replied .

“Oh okay” Renee replied and was on her way to the court.

XXX

  
  


Allison was waiting for Renee in the middle of the court .

When Renee reached the court , Allison’s heart started racing , not that it wasn’t before, but the realisation of how big a moment this is hit her.If Renee said ‘yes’ it would be her first relationship after Seth’s death and if she said ‘no’ it would be a heartbreak which would take days for her to recover from.

“Hey, everything alright? Nicky asked me to come here, said You asked for me?”

“Yeah uh- about that Renee, I uh- I needed to ask you something important”Allison said nervously.

“Yeah go on” Renee said smiling.

“Well the thing is yeah uh- the thing is I like you, and I know that it's kinda surprising and all and I don't expect you to like me back at all , but it would be great if you do, and don’t feel like this is a rebound or anything , I took some time to see if this was a rebound but I realised that its not, and that I genuinely like you. Pardon me if this was way not perfect, this is the first time I ever asked a girl out , this is the first time I asked anyone out, so yeah I like you and that is all.”

Renee was smiling wider than Allison ever saw her smile.

“Yes” Renee replied.

“Yes,you will be my girlfriend?”Allison asked unsure.

“Yes, I will be your girlfriend!” Renee said reassuringly.

Allison’s face lit up, she was ecstatic. She picked up Renee and twirled her around.

“I have a girlfriend now!” she shouted to the empty court.

Reene laughed

Allison kissed Renee . 

“You are amazing” Renee said

“I know” Allison replied with a wide grin.

“HELL YEAH” Nicky shouted back from the stands.

Both the girls turned to Nicky, who was grinning from the stands.

“Why were you here?” Allison asked

“Curiosity?” Nicky replied sheepishly

All of them laughed .


End file.
